Redwood Dictionary
This here is the Redwood Dictionary. Here you can learn exactly what something means in actual, factual language AKA my language. Some of these aren't mine and are just internet made-up who existed long before I arrived here. Some of these might help you on your journeys throughout this Wiki. *'Sire': Someone worthy of being respected for the moment being, like a sir. *'B0ss': The way you would say "dude", b0ss has nothing to do with being an actual boss, really. (Yes, I copied this one from Filthy Frank's Pink Guy shenanigans) *'Squire': When someone is no longer worthy of being sire, he therefore becomes squire. *'Governor': A fried of higher status or social class. It has nothing to do with an actual governor from politics. *'Govt.': Shortage for Government. *'Shortage': It means shorter word, it has nothing to do with an actual meaning of shortage. *'Lel': Leffin' Eout Laud, a broken-butt spelling of the word Lol. *'LMBBO': Laughing Mah Bloody Butt Out. *'Dark Lord': See: Shinnok, Kazuya Mishima, Clurkicus, Noob Sailbot, etc. basically any evil b-tard who rules something evil, darkish evil, of course, not like Shao Kahn who is a warlord, not a Dark Lord. *'Eight Island': Mishima Family's surname's meaning in English. *'Pit': Another spelling of the naming word Pete. *'Paige': The way I spell page. *'Goatfather': When Vito Corleone or any other mob boss, butt mostly Corleone, is the G.O.A.T! Greatest of all Times. *'Masta'/Mastah': The way British say Master. *'Day-Troit': Another spelling of Detroit. *'The Rump': Donald Trump *'The Franksen': Probably Frank Kenson, idk. *'Idk, bro': Usually said after your buddies ask you something for which you not know the answer to. *'Shan't': My way of spelling I won't, or shouldn't. *'Hello there': Obi-Wan Kenobi said this to Grevious before fighting with him, but it's a quote I use to greet anyone, really. *'Hey, hey/Hey hey': Double greet to anyone, usually followed with waka-waka. *'Pretti gut': Idubbbz said this once, now I use it when something is pretty good. *'Pretti': My spelling of the word pretty, which I haven't used very often. *'Ogrelord': Either Shrek or Ogre. *'Wow! *Winks*': The way I always say wow, used once by Eddy Wally. *'*Slurps, clicks* Noice.': The way I say nice, used by Michael Rosen. *'*Clicks* Okay.': The way I say okay, used by GamingSins. *'Scootin: When Scootaloo scoots. *'Sir': Basically Boss. *'My Lord/Lord': The boss of this Wiki. *'Of curse': The way I say of course. *'Pee off': A much kinder way of saying piss off. *'Simpleton': A simple-minded fellow who doesn't know much. *'Ankle-biter': Kid. *'Bowels/bowls': The way I spell balls. *'Kit': Sometimes instead of kid, like a child, I spell kit. *'Beer': Alternative spelling of bear, used rarely, but it's still in use. *'Surplus': Basically means plus. It has nothing to do with some surplus military stuff or anything, just plus. However, surplus is sometimes used instead of plus or and when talking about military-related stuff. *'I shall': Said always before I do a required action. *'Teh Lard': This word is used in blasphemy. It has nothing to do with fat from pig or anything fattening. *'Ramen': Used in blasphemy, if seen as blasphemous, instead of amen. Sometimes also used by Christian vegans who like to joke. *'Raisin': Used sometimes instead of reason, Hagen's idea. *'Plonka': A very big poo that someone just took. It's usually Willy Wonka, but it could be anyone, who knows? *'Kink of Kinks''': When you find some very good pornography to satisfy your biggest kink. The pleasure is all yours! From this kink, you may even cum twice or thrice in a row! If not even more... Yup. The biggest kink you have shall be known as Kink of Kinks. Category:Ideas Category:Templates Category:Books